Ses lèvres
by Lyra64
Summary: "C'est toujours toi qui mènes la danse, dans ces moments là. Ce sont tes dents qui mordillent sa peau, tes mains qui défont sa chemise. Il y a de la brutalité dans vos étreintes, toujours." (OS. Johnlock.)


Bonjour à toutes :)  
Après avoir vu mes auteurs préférées (pour ne pas les citer : Sanashiya, Raito Hana et Cycy) migrer vers ce fandom, je me suis décidée à les rejoindre dans l'univers merveilleux du Johnlock :3 Je vous présente donc ma toute première fic sur ce couple, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !  
Oh, bien sûr, tout ce beau monde appartient à Moffat et Gatiss ^^  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les lèvres de Sherlock ont un goût d'interdit.

Un goût de liberté sans doute, malgré ce qu'en disent les autres. Ceux qui croient que tu le suis aveuglément dans les rues de Londres, comme un fidèle compagnon.

Parce que c'est toujours toi qui mène la danse, dans ces moments là. Ce sont tes dents qui mordillent sa peau, tes mains qui défont sa chemise.  
Il y a de la brutalité dans vos étreintes, toujours. C'est une chose à laquelle tu t'es habitué : la souffrance, la violence, la douleur.  
La mort.

Tu as tué des hommes. Pour lui parfois. Souvent. Et c'est lui qui essaye de te tuer aussi.  
Quand il expose une tête dans le frigo, ou quand il se jette dans la Tamise afin de poursuivre un suspect. Ton cœur fait une embardée, à chaque fois, et tu hurles de rage intérieurement.

Quand il te donne un orgasme si puissant que tu as l'impression que ton souffle s'est perdu quelque part dans l'atmosphère, qu'il ne reviendra pas, que tu mourras asphyxié, tes lèvres entrouvertes davantage en quête de ses baisers que d'oxygène.  
La petite mort. « Romantique », qu'il te dirait d'un air supérieur. Tu ne lui en parles pas, tes dents mordent son épaule avec délice, ta bouche dévore ses soupirs.

C'est la première fois que tu peux mettre une expression sur le mot « luxure ». Sherlock, l'homme le plus hautain et glacial que tu connaisses, écarte les cuisses dans un gémissement peu masculin et te supplie de ses grands yeux clairs de lui donner ce qu'il désire. Ses traits, tendus par le plaisir. C'est une vision qui te fait défaillir, même si tu n'en montres rien. De toute façon, il ne décrypte rien de ce qui touche aux sensations, aux sentiments.

Pas lorsque ça te concerne.

Tu aimes son ignorance. En théorie, il sait tout sur le sexe, les positions possibles, comment donner du plaisir à son partenaire. En pratique, c'est un adolescent qui enlève maladroitement ton t-shirt, qui effleure ta peau comme s'il avait peur de se brûler.

Tu aimes le brusquer. Lui ôter brutalement ses vêtements, les jeter dans la pièce pour qu'ils ne soient plus qu'un tas de tissus froissés, loin de sa tenue impeccable habituelle. Tu n'attends pas toujours qu'il soit totalement préparé pour le prendre, et quelque part c'est ta petite vengeance sur lui et son égo surdimensionnée, quand il couine de douleur tout contre toi, comme un chiot qui se serait blessé à la patte.

Et tu fais de lui ta marionnette. Tu sais comment tirer les ficelles pour l'obliger à se cambrer, tu connais les points les plus sensibles de son corps, les caresses qu'il désire et qui l'obligeront à te supplier pour les obtenir.

Parfois, tu te demandes ce qu'en penserait Mycroft s'il était au courant. Que dirait-il en découvrant l'attitude quasi servile de son petit frère habituellement indomptable ? - Peut être qu'il est au courant, remarque, avec sa sale manie de planquer des caméras partout.

Tu n'es pas homosexuel, c'est une certitude : à 40 ans, tu connais ta sexualité. Toi, tu aimes les femmes, leurs corps souples, la douceur de leurs peaux au goût de fruit.

Mais Sherlock est – même si c'est cliché – l'exception qui confirme la règle. Tu touches avec délice ses hanches anguleuses, ses genoux aigus, ses bras osseux.

Et cette violence charnelle, alliée à toute la sincérité dont vous êtes capables, est un cocktail explosif qui te fait tourner la tête.

Les baisers de Sherlock ont le goût du sacrilège, du sang frais et du thé.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture ! :)

(Edit) : Après réflexion, je vais rajouter une petite note explicative à propos de cet OS. C'est vrai qu'ici John apparaît brutal et peu respectueux de Sherlock, mais il ne faudrait pas voir leur relation comme SM ou s'approchant d'un viol (bouh quelle horreur !) John ne ferait pas _vraiment _mal à Sherlock de même qu'il ne le forcerait pas. Simplement, j'ai voulu isoler ces instants où sa colère pourrait prendre le dessus après que Sherlock se soit jeté dans la Tamise par exemple :p Il fait ressortir son côté un peu brutal, qu'il n'a pas avec les femmes, certainement pour se protéger, parce qu'en traitant Sherlock différemment, il établit bien que leur relation n'est pas "normale".  
Mais ils ont aussi des moments câlins, faut pas déconner :p C'est juste qu'ils n'apparaissent pas dans ce texte ;)

Merci d'avoir lu ce blabla inutile les enfants, passez une bonne journée/soirée/nuit et vive le fluff :D


End file.
